Henry Blackburn
Sergeant First Class Henry Blackburn is one of the believers of Task Force Tribulation. He's a former United States Marine and has more knowledge on the Antichrist than anyone else, making him the go-to guy for leads on the enemy and\or intelligence on the enemy. Appearances Henry Blackburn is introduced in Forgotten: Apocalypse, during the Second Seal Judgment, AKA WWIII. Specifically, he's present during the Battle of Sulaymaniyah, where he is fighting in Captain William Anderson's squad against the Global Violent Group, an elite group of terrorists based from around the world. His acts are as follows: *Participates in the United States Invasion, defending New York. *Is rerouted to Sulaymaniyah, Iraqi Kurdistan, Iraq. *Fights to attack the Afghans in Sulaymaniyah. *Assists Russian Loyalists in capturing Saudi President Amir Al-Abad and later executes him. *Destroys a jammer in Sulaymaniyah to bring air dominance over the city *Is killed in the Wrath of the Lamb, only to be resurrected by God *Fights his way out of Sulaymaniyah. *Endures the Trumpet Judgments. *Buys a gun to assassinate the Antichrist *Attempts to assassinate the Antichrist. *Witnesses the Antichrist being assassinated by someone else. *Has a lucid dream about Solomon Lewis. Later adventures After his little adventures in the Middle East and America, Blackburn is transferred to the GC One World Unity Army during the events of Forgotten: Armageddon, where he's thrusted into the chaos and violence of Operation Armageddon. His adventures take a turn for the worse, best and both. These adventures are as follows: *Blackburn is taken prisoner, along with the rest of his men while infiltrating Vikhoreevka 36 Oil Platform, East Russia. *Blackburn is liberated by Task Force 141 *Blackburn participates in a joint operation to take down Inner Circle soldiers in a mine in Siberia and rescue Aram Kharkov; the mission succeeds, but everyone in his squad dies-except Soap, Sadye, Sandman, Price, and himself. *Blackburn witnesses Price's betrayal and defects from Task Force 141. *Blackburn participates in the Hamburg Invasion. *Blackburn participates in Operation Iron Sword and Israeli Campaign. *Blackburn participates in the Battle of Jerusalem and is killed again-but he stays dead this time. Trivia *Henry likes sushi and seafood. *Henry is one of few characters to die-and actually resurrect later (he dies again and stays dead during the Battle of Jerusalem, where God proclaims His plan for him "ends here"). *The dialog during the scene in Forgotten: Armageddon where Henry meets Kelsey Eversmeyer is a reference to T3: Rise of the Machines. *Henry Blackburn is a reference to the protagonist from Battlefield 3. *Solomon Lewis is Henry's archenemy. *Oddly, every time he is faced with a gang of enemies Henry always takes a soldier's weapon and then kills his buddies with the gun before slaughtering the attacker himself with the same gun. He even does it even though there's only one enemy to kill and\or when his gun still has a full mag. *Blackburn and Solomon have one thing in common: both of them like fighting with hand-to-hand combat. *It's odd how Blackburn decided to abandon MeKenna's makeshift "assault team" after totaling Solomon's getaway car; he probably didn't want to put himself in danger (this is evident when Sadye sees Blackburn is no longer in the car when it totals Solomon's car). *Blackburn's nickname, "Black", is a reference to his favorite animal, the Black Bear. *Blackburn makes great friends with Russians, particularly Nikolai Danilova Junior, Yuri Danilova, and Aram Kharkov. *Originally, Blackburn was supposed to kill Josh Gulledge, but this was changed. *There is a cartoon that Blackburn posted on his Facebook account showing a cartoon character killing himself trying to work on a computer and he actually shows it to Solomon Lewis and Nikolai Danilova a couple of times. Solomon is annoyed but Nikolai loves it, claiming the computer "isn't obeying his risen lord." *Henry is a Private during Forgotten: Apocalypse and a Staff Sergeant during the first few chapters of Forgotten: Armageddon. During the later operations of Forgotten: Armageddon, he becomes a captain and field commander of Task Force 141. Gallery I've killed civvies.jpg|Henry during Step One of Operation Iron Sword. An SKS.jpg|Henry holding an SKS Quotes and dialog "I heard you were that elusive terrorist girl? You still are, right?" - Henry to Madison Young during Step 3 of Operation Iron Sword.